


Indiana Jones and the Search for the Spear of Achilles

by kingachilles



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingachilles/pseuds/kingachilles





	Indiana Jones and the Search for the Spear of Achilles

 

The year is 1937.  Indiana Jones is sitting in a bar on the outskirts of Istanbul having a big glass of whiskey. On the chair next to him is his favorite hat, he never leaves home without it. On the chair to his left sits a beautiful woman, prettier and more regal looking than a Saudi princess. Dark brown skin and greenish brown eyes, the kind of exotic face that Indiana has been longing for lately. As Indy looks into this woman's eyes he wonders if he'll be able to hold onto this one.

"So sweetheart, what brings you to a dive like this?" Indy asks the woman.

"This is where you meet the most interesting of men" the lady responds with a thick Middle Eastern accent. "I like interesting men. They stimulate me. Most of the men I meet are boring fools but whenever I come here I almost always find a man that catches my eye".

"It's a lucky man that can catch eyes like yours" Indy responds smoothly.

The woman laughs, "So what are you doing here? What brings a man like you to a place like Turkey?"

"I'm an archeologist. I've been searching for a certain artifact my whole life and I think it may be somewhere near Istanbul. My research has led me to this very village."

"Interesting" the woman says as her beautiful eyes light up. "What kind of artifact are you looking for?"

Indy looks over at her, studying her face with his eyes, trying to decide whether to tell her the truth or make up a more believable story. "I'm looking for the Holy Grail. The Chalice that Jesus bled into when he died on the cross. It's the reason I got into archeology for in the first place and if my research is correct I could be very close to finding it."

"Why that artifact?" the woman asks, "Out of everything that has been lost to the sands of time, why is that the thing you want to find most?"

Indy looks at his face in the dirty mirror behind the bottles of booze as he gets a far off look in his eyes. "My father spent his whole life looking for it, in fact he's probably still looking for it to this day."

"That's so sweet" the lady says as she tries to regain Indy's full attention, "You're trying to give your father a great gift, to help him find something he hasn't been able to find himself."

Indy chuckles as he looks back into those amazing eyes, "No sweetheart, it's more like I'm trying to beat him to it. Just so I can show him that I'm a better man than he ever was. That's the truth of the matter, I'm sorry to say."

"That's sad, but at least you can be truthful about it" the woman comments with lust in her eyes. "I love a man who knows how to tell the truth. Believe it or not they are very hard to find."

"You seem to like things that are hard to find" Indy flirtatiously says to the woman as he gets his face closer to hers. "That's something we have in common."

Indy takes the woman's breath away and there is a momentary pause in the conversation as she subtly tries to regain her composure. "Why don't we find somewhere more private to continue this conversation...Indiana was it?"

Indy gets up from his chair and helps the lady down from hers. He gulps down the rest of his whiskey and gently puts his hands on the woman's waist. "I'd like nothing better."

Indiana and the woman stare into each other's eyes for a brief moment, frozen in anticipation.  Eventually the woman breaks the silence, "A man with a face like yours Indiana, something tells me I could spend a long time getting to know everything about you...and still not even break the surface of what you are truly all about."

Indy chuckles, "You like that, don't you."

"Yes, very much".

"Before you get too close to me I should warn you about something" Indy says, staring into the woman's eyes.  "I don't have much luck with women".

The woman raises an eyebrow.  "A man like you should have no problem getting women."

"It's not getting them that's the problem, it's holding on to them."

The woman smiles.  "Keep holding onto me Indiana, and we will test that belief together."

Indy smiles at the woman with loving eyes.  He is growing very fond of her already and they've only known each other for little over an hour.  He leans in to kiss her and she prepares to receive his lips.  

All of a sudden Indiana hears a loud bang from the other side of the bar and a bullet whizzes through the air and into the woman's head, spreading her brains all over the wall of the bar.  She quickly slides out of Indy's grip and falls to the floor dead.  Shocked and dismayed Indiana looks over to see where that bullet came from.  

"Fritz" Indiana mumbles as he scowls at the well dressed man standing near the front door of the bar with two nazi stooges holding a pistol over each of Fritz's shoulders. 

 


End file.
